Sirius Black Behind The Curtain Final Chapter
by Veva Yaxley
Summary: The very last. It was late at night when I worked on this. I hope it's ok because I have had a bit to drink :P


* * *

Broken.

* * *

Sirius had spent most of the day alone in his room. He had been asleep until Lexis burst through the door and landed at the end of his bed.  
The locking system did this whenever you entered, and Sirius, who was pretty fed up with a face full of carpet, moved his bed into the exact spot for a soft landing.  
Sirius could hardly remember anything.  
An empty bottle of fire whisky lay on the floor.  
Lexis grabbed the bottle and smashed it against the wall.  
Sirius woke up, wide-eyed and pulling bits of glass out of his hair.  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Sirius moaned at Lexis.  
"Shh," Lexis said, "You might wake someone up-"  
"WAKE SOMEONE UP?" Sirius shouted, "HAH! THE NOISE YOU-"  
Lexis slammed her hand over Sirius' mouth. He continued to talk but it was muffled.  
Eventually he stopped and Lexis lowered her hand.  
"Come on," Lexis said, tugging Sirius from his bed and towards the door.  
"We have little time," Lexis said, "And we have to get to the Ministry soon.." She turned to Sirius, "Obviously I cannot dissaparate.." Sirius rolled his eyes at her, "Obviously." He said, little circles and lights popping in front of his eyes.  
"When we're on the doorstep, take my arm and.." "I know how to dissaparate," Sirius snapped, "Let's just go."  
They made their way through the bedroom door and silently down the narrow staircase to the hall where Sirius decided his laces weren't done right and re-tied them by hand.  
Lexis dragged him through the front door where they stood on the step and stared out into the dimly lit street.  
"Now." Lexis said, grabbing Sirius' arm.  
They had the usual, unpleasant sensation and arrived just outside the visitor's entrance to the ministry.  
"Right," Lexis said, taking in her surroundings, "Through here and to the main entrance.. We only have a few minutes…" Sirius glared at Lexis, "You could have got me up sooner!" He moaned as they entered the red phone box which soon rumbled downwards.  
"Who was the one boozing?" Lexis asked and Sirius moaned at her but in a more light-hearted way.  
They ran through the main hall and past the statue of Harry.  
They eventually reached the elevator which took them upwards, they ran along several corridors, Lexis checking her bright pink watch.  
They eventually reached the graffiti covered walls, they skipped through to the first black door.  
They opened it and had to choose a door.  
"That one." Lexis said suddenly pointing at one near Sirius, "What makes you so sure?" He asked, "Same thing that makes you sure you've got time to talk. Come on!" And she pushed through to the door.  
They were in the room with the curtain.  
Sirius ran towards it but just went straight through.  
"Remember?" Lexis asked Sirius.  
He did remember. He had to die now and Lexis would have to kill him.  
"Ok." He said.  
"Ready?" Lexis asked, taking her wand out and pointing it at his chest.  
"Ready as ever." He braced himself and then he heard his final moments, "Avada Kedavra!"  
His body was lifted in a strange way and then all was dark.  
There was no noise, there was no light. Just dark.  
Sirius tried to open his eyes but something hard was pushing down on him.  
He managed to twitch his wand and blast the thing above him away.. Which happened to be the concrete floor.  
Obviously this part of The Ministry was unused.  
The room was empty and there was no curtain.  
As he got to his feet he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back - The sword of Griffindor!  
He suddenly remembered what he had to do and eventually found his way out of the ministry.  
Once outside, Sirius held his wand tight and dissaparated.. He arrived at Godric's Hollow.  
It was very dark and he knew the Potters were all in the lounge and Voldemort was very nearby.  
Sirius ran as fast as he could to the Potter's house where he silently opened the door and slipped through to a dark place by the stairs cupboard.  
He waited. He checked his watch. 5 minutes.  
5 minutes and everything would change.  
He waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity until he heard Lily running up the stairs, Harry in her arms and James going to the door.  
He heard everything and waited.  
Then Voldemort had reached the bedroom in which Harry and his mother hid.  
Sirius ran up the stairs. He suddenly noticed a strange object on the ground.. It was a picture of Voldemort as a child.. What was it doing here? No time for questions, Sirius took out the sword and speared the frame.  
A sudden burst of bright light shot out from it and then it was broken.  
Sirius ran to the room where Voldemort was now telling Lily to move.  
She was crying. Her beautiful face was stained by horror. She pushed Harry behind her and told Voldemort that he couldn't have Harry.  
Sirius felt a sudden little pull and knew what to do.  
"Lily," Sirius shouted and Voldemort turned round, "Lily, don't let Harry's daughter marry Lucas." He had done what was needed.  
"And Lily," a tear ran down his cheek, Voldemort stared, wand slowly rising towards Sirius.  
"I love you."  
Sirius heard Voldemort snarl and then shout "Avada Kedavra!"

He had done it.  
Sirius had saved the world.  
Harry would again lose his mother but the note Sirius had written and left in his jacket explained everything important.

Dear Sirius,  
No doubt you will have found yourself laying dead in the Potter's house.  
I want you to bury my body. If Lily has somehow survived then marry her.  
Tell Harry the truth about who you are. Tell Dumbledore there is more than one horcrux and they need to be found and destroyed as soon as possible.  
Lend Hagrid your motorbike to take Harry to his aunt and uncle's house.  
Leave Harry a note to give to his daughter, Lily, saying that Lucas is a bad guy or something. You have to put her off.  
Also, please give Harry this note before his fifth year (just in case) and tell him to open it when you have died.  
Ask him to bury the sword of Griffindor alongside my body to stop history repeating itself.  
I told Lily in her last moments that I love her.  
Make sure Snape gets a chance to join the Order of the Phoenix (Don't ask questions).  
And Sirius,  
Make the most of this life, if Lily is dead then find someone else but please don't be alone.

Sirius Black.

Harry continues to stare at the letter, mouth slightly open in confusement. He gently folds the letter back up and slides it under his bed.  
"Who's that from?" Ginny asks as she climbs into the bed beside him.  
"Sirius Black," Harry says, "My father."


End file.
